the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Corona
Angelina Aurora Corona, also known as Angelina Corona, is the youngest biological daughter of Rapunzel Corona and Eugene Fitzherbert. She has one biological sister and brother. She is a Royal Physical Appearance Angelina has long golden orange scarlette hair that she usually puts in a braid. She has blueish-green eyes with long eyelashes that makes her heart-shaped face mesmerizing. She has light freckles on her face and has rosy cheeks. She has a plump lips with the natural color of salmon. She has fair skin to suit her appearance. She stand at 5"3 at the age of 14. Outfit Angelina wears a tainted-like pink sleeveless blouse with a light green corset. She wears a darker green skirt that reaches just below her knees. A lighter tainted-pin strap holds up the skirt on her waistline and appears to be tied in a tight ribbon and this can be seen at her back. She wars no shoes, and carries around a long light pink ribbon strip. Personality Angelina is care-free young teenager. She is also sweet, perky and energetic, plus sometimes sassy. She has a very active imagination. Angelina is very nice and loves her life as well as her family. She looks up to her older siblings and mother most of all and loves than more than anything else. She is also very naive and curious of everything new. She loves reading fairy tales, especially the ones with happily ever afters, which foreshadows the fact that she is still a child in heart. Angelina is playful, and can't keep still for a minute! She also loves shopping, watching movies, and hanging out with her best friends. She is also very graceful and flexible, since she has been ribbon-dancing and dancing ballet since she was 3 years old. She is also very obedient, and rarely rebels against adult's wishes unless provoked to by her friends. It is suggested that here favorite colors are green and pink, considering her daily outfit is made up with that color-scheme. This foreshadows the fact that she is creative and likes to mix up things that don't normally mix, and creates something wonderful. Angelina gets great grades, which says a whole lot since she is often distracted by many things and is rarely focused. In conclusion, she is kind, nice, understanding, obedient, naive, childish, graceful, can't stand still for a minute, loves to mix things up, smart, and easily distracted. History She is the last child of Rapunzel and Eugene, or in other words, she is the youngest of her siblings. She has one older sister, the eldest child, and one older brother, the middle child. Her mother had complications with Angelina when she was still in her womb, unlike her siblings. She had to be fed another flower from the sun, which doubles her healing powers (Because of her mother's genes and the flower's power). She grew up in the palace as happy as any child could be and never had any troubles. She met Blair DunBroch, her best friend, as child when their mothers were talking about who knows what! They were enemies at first, since their personalities clashed. Their mothers tricked them into realizing their feelings for each other by tricking them that they were in a new-found feud and told them they can never see each other anymore. This sentence was first pleasing to both girls, but soon realized that they missed each other after a few hours. They came together in secret for months, until they found out that their mothers have been doing the same thing! The young girl seeked revenge on their mother for tricking them, which made them closer than ever. She grew her hair until it reached her toes and had to braid it to keep up with Blair and her athletic activities. She eventually got into ballet dancing and ribbon dancing too! She also usually sketched, but rarely painted... Though her finger paintings as a child were as awesome as her mothers! She also got gymnastics, since her body was so flexible and capable for the sport. Blair was more into basketball, football, baseball, track, and especially archery, but that never stopped them from being best friends. Angelina also met Jack Frost, and his group of guardians, when she was younger and actually had a crush on him. That crush eventually faded away when he started to bully her at Spellementary school. Blair defended her, but it was 'unfair' since it was 5 against 1. Angelina and Jack eventually made up around the middle of the year in Middle-Me-This School. Angelina usually spends her summer at her grandparent's private vacationing home with her siblings, but at one summer she went into summer camp with Blair. They drifted apart since they were in different teams. Angelina was accepted into the Dancers while Blair was accepted into the Athletes. During the summer camp showdown, their rivalry resurfaced and constantly argued with each other, but at the end of the camp, they were back to best friends. A few more years later, they were accepted into Ever After High. Relationships Rapunzel Rapunzel is her biological mother, but their relationship is quite complicated since she gave Angelina up to Elsa. Though she cares for her mom very much, they still have a lot of catching up with each other. Eugene Fitzherbert He is her dad. Tresse Treese is her biological sister, but isn't particulary fond of her. Due to the fact that she kept the secret of her adpotion secret, and she dated one of her bestest friends. Blair Dunbroch Blair is Angelina's best friend forever after. They met at summer camp, and was not that fond with each other as they are now. Ever since they saved each other from drowning in the waterfall incident, they've been best friends. 'Jack Frost Jr. ' Jack bullied Blair when she was younger with the rest of his gaurdian gang, but as the years passed they grew closer and closer. They are often thought as siblings or a couple. Clayton Fitzherbert He and Angelina are siblings. Category:Princess Category:Disney Category:Damsel Category:Tangled Category:Characters Category:Freshman Category:Royal